The Vampire or the Actor?
by TheWeirdGirlFromDownTheRoad
Summary: Edward, Bella and Robert oh MY! Okay so Rob Pattinson moves to forks around the same time as Bella to be a normal teenager, Rob is trying to win her affections, and so is Edward! See what happens! BXEXRP lol say it out loud it rhymes! R&R plz!
1. Preview

**A/N: Hey guys! Anyway I got bored when I was half of sleep reading Joker fanfics and puking my guts out last night ( The flu....ughh!) And had a idea for a twilight story....I know weird right? Anywhoos heres the idea (Not a chapter) but if I stole I didnt mean to and I never a read a fanfic like this so yeah:**

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight I would be rich and would find a cure for the flu cause it sucks A LOT! And I would know I have it right now.... But alas I do not, also I do not own Robert Pattinson, and do not really want to.... I only want the Joker...-sigh- On with the Story!**

* * *

Okay so it's during twilight, Bella moved there and stuffs, but what would happen if Rob Pattinson moved there to get away from the press and stuffs? Its the same twilight with twists, Rob Pattinson is competing with Edward Cullen -shocked gasps- to win Bella Swans' affections! Who will she choose? Who wants her the most? What does popcorn have to do with this?! Absolutely nothing! Anyway on with the out bursts. How far will both of them go to win? What part does Jacob take? What does a marriage proposal have to do with this?! Muwahhhwahhwahh you'll just have to review and tell me if I should continue to find out.....

* * *

**Gerald says hi to the people who read _Bella and Edward go to Bikini Bottom _, so yeah if anyone has any suggestions on this story review, also if they read any good Joker fanfics share please...hehehe... anyway I'm getting off topic if you want to see this story come to life by yours turly -points thumb in chest- then tell me so, if not tell me too cause I wont unless someone wants me to.... Also I dont really like rob pattinson a lot, since my Joker obsession kicked in, I used to be obsessed with Rob/Edward......eh not rly anymore though, only the Joker -sighs dreamily- Oi! Its dinner time I gots to go, bye and remember press that magical button that says review...it almost rhymes...hehehe -Joker Laugh- **


	2. Preface

**A/N: So cuz nobody wanted to review and tell me to continue I am going to do it anyway! In your faces! Anyways just to tell the readers I would totally pick Edward cuz he is a vampire! I would not pick Rob Pattinson cuz I dont really like him.........Oh yeah if you (the readers) are going to read this story, be ready to wait awhile for updates cuz I'll spontaneously update, cuz of my Joker obsession, cuz I loves him, and I 'll probably be like I want to update today then a couple hours later I'll be like I wanna update again! And then I wont update for a week, or month, or year, or decade......pfft jokin 'bout the decade. Any way im getting off topic.....wait! One more random information that you probably dont want to know but HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD is the most awesomest band EVA!!!! Review if you loved Swan Songs! Anyway on with the story....sorry 'bout the looooong A/N! D=**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight, Rob Pattinson, or Hollywood undead......just to put that out there... I wish I owned The Joker but nooooooooo DC comics have him..... gwad!**

* * *

**Preface**

I never thought that I would have to pick between two amazing guys, or one guy and a vampire, either way I never thought I would have to. Now I'm sitting here with a tiny, velvet box in my trembling hands, thinking about which one I can't live without. Well Edward is the vampire that I cant get out of my head, while Rob.....he's just the most sweetest guy, excluding Edward, I have met. And both of them want me. And I can't choose! I have to make the most life altering decision ever, and I don't know what to do! I feel like ripping my hair from my scalp and punching something! I scream as loud as I can with all my frustration laced in it. I love them both but I can't choose......what should I do?

* * *

**Tell me how you like it so far and if anyones interested I have two other stories....hehe....**

**Songs I listened to while writing if anyone cares;**

Bitches-Hollywood Undead

Bottle and a Gun-Hollywood Undead

California-Hollywood Undead

Christmas Time in Hollywood-Hollywood Undead

Circles-Hollywood Undead

City-Hollywood Undead

Dead in Ditches-Hollywood Undead

The Diary-Hollywood Undead

Everywhere I go-Hollywood Undead

Myspace-Hollywood Undead

Knife Called Lust-Hollywood Undead

The Loss-Hollywood Undead

My Black Dahlia-Hollywood Undead

The Natives-Hollywood Undead

Handlebars- The Flobots

Buried a Lie- Senses Fail


	3. First Sight

**A/N: You know I think something is wrong with me because now I'm obsessed with The Joker, Scarecrow/Dr. Crane, The Riddler, The Penguin, like every guy villain on Batman, Edward, Twilight, Hollywood Undead etc. etc. God! I think there is so if you agree with me comment. On with Chapter One!**

**Disclaimer: Vampires suck blood that is red. And they have veins that are blue. I don't own any of them, but Stephenie Meyer owns one or two. (I suck at writing poetry!)**

**Rob Pattinson is an actor and a singer and is hot. If I can't own him, then you absolutely can not!**

* * *

**First Sight**

" Rob Patinson has not been seen since the-" And thats when I turned off the T.V to leave my beloved home in the hot, dry, cactus filled Phoenix, Arizona to live in the rainy, cold Forks, Washington with my dad, Charlie. I limped, due to my suit case, my way over to my mom who was standing in my door way.

"Bella, you know I could just stay here with you while Phil-" My mom started but I cut her off.

" Mom it's okay go have fun with Phil, I need to spend time with Charlie and remember don't do anything I wouldn't!" I said smiling. I walked outside to her car with her in tow. Then I opened the trunk of her car and put my suitcase in and made my way to the front seat, since Phil was at the bating cages. My mom opened the door to the drivers seat and climbed in, she started the car and drove to the airport. I took my iPod out and put the buds in, since car rides are boring! And put my Hollywood Undead playlist on repeat and got comfy. I didn't know I fell asleep until I felt shaking on my shoulder and heard my mom saying 'wake up's.

"Okaaaaaaaay! I'm up." I sighed. I got out of the car told my mom goodbye and that I would call her as soon as I landed and got to Charlie's. She replied by saying 'I love you, and I'll miss you' with a kiss on my cheek and a hug, I was off. I went through security and all that jazz sleepily. Starving I made my way to the Chili's at the airport, I had some money on me, so why not? Only a couple people were in there at the little tables, and one guy at the bar.....Sooooo, since I didn't want to sit by myself I made my way to the bar and sat two seats away from that guy. He looked my way and I noticed he was wearing dark shades and a hat and a tan trench coat. Hmmmm, suspicious..Oh well don't judge a book by it's cover, I guess. I ordered a salad when the waiter came by, and tried flirting with me, I might add. When I was eating my salad I noticed that guy was staring at me. I blushed and I turned to him and asked;

"Umm..Can I help you?" He shook his head as if he were in a daze and looked back at me.

"Sorry, but what is your name?" He asked in a cute British accent.**(A/N: Betcha' know who that is -hint hint- -wink wink-)** Weird....I thought.

"Um...It's Isabella, but people just call me Bella. So what's yours?" I replied and smiled.

"Hmmm.... Bella's a pretty name. And my name's Robert, but people call me Rob." He said smiling a toothy grin. Hmmmm....'Rob' didn't I hear that on T.V?

"Oh cool..um.. Why are you in a trench coat with a hat and dark shades?" Wow I sounded very blunt, but oh well.

"It's a disguise-" I cut him off.

"For whom do you not want to be seen by?" I asked suddenly scared.

"Girls," he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Wow he is cocky isn't he?

"Who are you?" I demanded. I mean seriously who is 'Rob'?

"Rob Pattison," he stated and then proceeded by taking off his shades, and hat. Oh! Thats where I heard Rob...weird. He's the one that was 'missing'. Wow, he was kinda cute** (A/N: It's what he looks like when he is playing Edward, like in the movie excluding really pale skin...kay?) **.....SNAP OUT OF IT BELLA! I mentally slapped myself. I turned to him asked;

"Why would you tell me this?" He looked embarrassed and blushed. Aww cute- BELLA! Oh right! Sorry..

"Well because you look trustworthy and I wanted to see if you would tell me your full name...." He said while blushing.

"Oh. Well my name is Bella Swan." I replied. I stuck my hand to formally meet him. He took my hand and placed a small kiss upon it. Of course I blushed, but well who wouldn't? **(A/N: You know I never saw some one blush....I didn't even know that existed until reading twilight...pathetic right?) **After that ordeal was over he then asked;

"So where are you heading?"

"Umm..Forks, Washington. You?"

"Forks for me as well." He said grinning, like he was a kid on Christmas that got to open his presents early.

"I'm heading there to live with my dad, why are you heading there?" I curiously asked, while putting my elbows on the table and propping my head on my hands and leaned in closer. He mimicked me and said;

"I'm going to try to be a normal teenager for once," after he said the intercom came on and announced my flight. I stood up and so did Rob. I looked at him amused.

"What?" He asked smiling.

"You have this flight too," I replied smiling back. He chuckled, and then put his hat and shades back on.

"Okay so since we have the same flight, we might have seats together. Can I see your tickets?" he asked. I just nodded and handed him my tickets. He looked over them for like five seconds and handed them back. "Well we have seats next to each other isn't that a coincidence?" he said amused. I smiled and nodded. I started to pick up my suit case, that is right next to me, when a hand, Rob's hand, stopped me. I looked at him questionably and he smiled and said;

"Well what kind of gentleman would I be if I let a lady carry her own bag?"

"One that lets her carry her own bag," I mumbled so low he didn't hear. We started walking towards gate 61 to board the plane. We went through the line and the carry-on item checking and finally we were in our seats. Exhausted I leaned my head on the back of my seat, which was the window seat, and sighed. Rob looked at me curiously and I just sat up in my seat and started a conversation with him about anything and everything. It lead to why apples are better than bananas and why pickles are better than cucumbers.

"Apples are better because they are tastier!" I said pouting.

"No bananas. Plus they are all mushy and you barely have to chew."

"Apples are red and red is awesome!"

"True, but bananas have more flavored candy for them."

"Well apples have a song after them!"

"So do bananas and you have to admit that song is catchier than ' I like to eat eat apples and bananas'. Plus it has bananas in it too. Bananas are better."

"Fine! Bananas are better! Hmmfp!" I pouted and then thought of a new discussion. "Okay so if bananas are better, then cucumbers are better than pickles."

"Pfft. As if pickles are better tasting and cooler looking."

"Wow you like to look at pickles?"

"No thats not what I said. Anyway let's just not argue any more kay?" He said with a pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Okay fine. So how old are you anyway?" I asked. **(A/N: Let's pretend that he's seventeen, cause he's probably like 21 or somethin')**

"Seventeen, you?"

"Same."

"Okay, so do you know what high school you are going to?" He then asked.

"Ummm.. There's only one, so that one." He then mumbled something like 'Nice going stupid' or something. The plane's intercom then said we would be landing soon and to buckle our seat belts and turn off all electronics. Well, ready or not, here we come Forks!

* * *

**Well? Good, bad? Pas mauvais? Lol, je parle francias! Anyway yeah please review if you think its bad or good kay? Which do you think is better Bananas or Apples? Pickles or Cucumbers? My answer will be on the next chapter if anyone cares =(.....Well I have to go to school on Saturday (Tomorrow) cause this school is stupid! And it's 11:10 p.m so yeah. Good night, sleep tight, don't let the vampires bite! Unless of course if you want them to.....I would......**

_**Review if you want me to continue, and if you don't, send me hate letters I won't care!**_


End file.
